


My Lucky Strike

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Kili Fics [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentioning of Abuse, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Kili and Fili decide that they want you, but do you want them?





	1. Tattoos

A mixture of music and buzzing was heard in a small studio in a room that had a beaded curtain up hiding the people that were inside of the room. Inside of the room you were sitting in a wheeled stool hunched over someone. You had a tattoo gun in your hand and your other hand was pressed against the person’s chest. The person that you were tattooing was none other than your father, Dwalin. Your hair was tied back to keep it from being on your shoulders and in your face. A concentrated look was on your face as you worked on your father’s latest tattoos one of many that he had, but this was his first tattoo from his own daughter.

 

“You know they want to see you again.” Your father said calmly, as he looked at you with his greenish brown eyes.

 

You stopped your tattoo gun and looked at your father in confusion. “Who are you talking about, father?” You asked, as you tilted your head to the side causing your bined hair to fall onto your shoulder. You were not sure of who he was talking about.

 

Dwalin’s right tattooed hand went on top of your left hand that had a small tattoo on it and covered with a purple glove. He squeezed it lightly. “The lads, they have been wondering where you have been these past year.” His voice was stitched with some concern which surprised you. You knew that Dwalin was always concerned for you since you were his only child and you being a girl was something that had set a fire in him that he knew that he always needed to protect you with every single fiber of his being. But him talking about two lads was abnormal to you.

 

“Who are you talking about father?” You questioned again. You were confused of who he might have been talking about. It did concern you, but how were you going to understand what he had meant?

 

“The lads Kili and Fili.”

 

You placed the tattoo gun onto the table so it didn’t fall from your hands. You had always been friends with Kili and Fili since you were a child and had grown up with them  thanks to Dwalin being best friends with their Uncle Thorin. You hadn’t seen them in a year due to the fact that you were almost always working and didn’t have much time to yourself any more due to being a popular tattoo artist. You hadn’t seen them and missed them dearly. You knew that they had come into the shop a few times, but you were busy tattooing clients and couldn’t talk to them. You let out a sigh and placed your hands on your black jean clad legs. You missed them and you couldn’t even go and see them. “I wish I wasn’t so busy. I would love to see them again.” You told your father, as you picked the tattoo gun up again to begin tattooing your father once again.

 

“They would love that too.” Dwalin said with a smile. He didn’t want to admit it to you, but he hated the idea of you being so close to the two heirs to the throne. He had seen how the two of them looked at you when the three of you were growing up and going to school. He knew that both boys had harbored feelings for you and you never even knew it. He had to admit that he was glad about that.

 

“I know they would, but I don’t have time on my hands like I use to.” You muttered, as you began to fill in the outlines of his tattoo. You had been a tattoo artist for over a year and now you hardly had time.

 

“You should make some time to meet with them.”

 

You focused on your work as you let out a sigh. “I wish it was that easy, but it is hard running your own tattoo studio and you being the only one in it.” You shook your head. It was true you were no longer an apprentice and you had opened your own studio after you had finished your training and had become a licensed tattoo artist.

 

Dwalin laughed lightly. He knew that you would say that. That was one of the reasons why he had gone behind your back with a surprise. He wasn’t about to tell you what it was. He closed his eyes as you worked on his tattoo. He knew that he was your last client of the day and that meant that you would have some free time that was if you weren’t tired from tattooing for most of the day.

 

“What’s so funny?” You questioned, as you cleaned your needle out and going onto the next color.

 

You heard the bell ring of someone entering your shop. You lifted your head some not sure of who would be coming into your shop so close to you closing down.

 

Dwalin smiled when he heard the bell. He knew who was here, but he wasn’t going to tell you.

 

You didn’t even hear the footsteps of who ever showed up in your shop. You just continued your work.

 

Dwalin looked over and saw the two princes come into the room moving the beads out of their way as they came into the room. He smiled looking at the two boys.

 

Kili was dressed in a tight pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and were really faded, a black  tank top that had a skull on it, black skater shoes, and his dark hair was tied back into a high ponytail so it didn’t touch his neck.

 

Fili was dressed in a tight pair of  brown khaki pants, a green shirt, a pair of brown boots, and his dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail as well showing his dreads that he had throughout his hair.

 

Both of them had the same smile on their faces. They were happy that they were getting the chance to see you again. Both boys crossed their arms as they watched you work on your father’s newest tattoo.

 

Dawlin tried not to bark out in laughter.

 

You looked up and your eyes widened. You hadn’t expected Kili and Fili to be right there in your shop staring at you. You stopped the tattoo gun. “Fili… Kili… what are you doing here?” You asked, surprise was evident in your voice.

 

Kili and Fili looked at one another with silly grins plastered on their faces.

 

“Dwalin said he would be here getting a tattoo.” Kili said with a cheeky smile, as he looked back at you. His brown eyes locking with your bright eyes.

 

“And we haven’t seen you in a year.” Fili said looking at you with his arms crossed.

 

You bit your lip and put your tattoo gun down. You wiped your father’s tattoo and put on some vaseline. You got up and took your gloves off. You put a bandage on your father’s chest and turned your attention to Fili and Kili. “I am sorry.” You said softly. You couldn’t say anything else other than that.

 

“Join us tomorrow at our house.” They both said at the same time.

 

You bit your lip not knowing what to say.

 

“Daughter.” Dwalin’s voice broke you from your thoughts.

 

You looked at your father with wide eyes.

 

“You should take the day off tomorrow and visit with them.” He told you with a smile.

 

You looked at Kili and Fili. “Alright.” You said softly. “I’ll visit you both tomorrow.”

 

The brothers both pulled you to them in a hug.

  
You felt your heart flutter. You did after all miss your boys. You were now going to spend the time that they both needed with you. You were not going to allow your friendship fade.


	2. A Welcoming You Would Never Forget

You pulled your long hair back a few brightly colored dreads that weren’t part of your real hair stuck out against your natural locks of hair. You wore a tight white tank top that showed off your arms. Your one arm had a tattoo on it that was part of your family crest so to speak decorated upon it in bright blue, red, and black. You wore a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet shoes. You grabbed the keys to your car and left your little loft that you had bought not too long ago.

 

You were not going to admit that you were slightly afraid of seeing Kili and Fili today. After the surprise visit from them it needlessly left you breathless seeing them both there. You missed both of them dearly and were torn in seeing them. You got into your car and started it up. Granted it wasn’t the best car that you could own, but you tried. It wasn’t as lavished as the princes cars, but it was something that you could call yours.

 

You blared your music as you drove to Kili and Fili’s home. Your mind was racing back to the times that you were in school. You remembered how Kili and Fili who were both ahead of you in school. Fili was a senior, Kili was a junior and you of course were a sophomore in high school. You were always torn between the two when you had classes together.

 

You had your eyes on both of them and you couldn’t decide on who you wanted to be with. No you had never seen the looks that they had given to you when you were around them. You always thought that they cared about you as only a friend and nothing more. You had seen both Kili and Fili go through heartbreak and it caused yours to break every time that they had a failed relationship.

 

They had also seen you have a failed relationship in high school. They were the ones that you went to when you had that failed relationship instead of going to your father, knowing fully well enough that your father, Dwalin would behead the boy who had hurt you.

 

But sadly this was one of the cases that you had just gotten out of another breakup and your father had no idea that you were seeing someone and that was one of the reasons why you hadn’t seen the princes and now you were concerned that they might bring up the fact that you hadn’t seen them wasn’t just because of you busting your ass off in your tattoo studio. You didn’t want to tell them that your ex didn’t want you to ever see them. He was someone very controlling.

 

“I don’t want you to see them ever again.” Your boyfriend of four months said to you. His voice very low in a hiss.

Your eyes widened when you looked at him. You couldn’t believe that he was ordering you like this. He had never stopped you before. What was he so afraid of?

“I don’t want you to see them again.” He hissed again.

“I thought you were fine with me hanging out with Kili and Fili?” You asked softly. “What is so wrong with me hanging out with them?”

“I have seen the way you look at them when you are hanging out with them. Don’t deny it. Mahal I know you have a crush on the both of them. I don’t want you to see them not while you are with me.” He shouted at you.

You gasped. You were not expecting your boyfriend of four months to do this to you. Ordering you around and saying that you have a crush on your two best friends. The princes no less. You did have a crush on both of the princes, but you kept it well hidden. You weren’t going to tell your boyfriend that.

He smacked you across the face causing you to bump into your inks for your tattoo machine. “Do you understand that?” He demanded. His voice cold and cruel towards you.

You held your cheek in pain. How were you going to explain this to Kili and Fili. You couldn’t just stop hanging out with your two favorite princes. It would cause a problem for you and both boys would be suspicious if you stopped hanging out with them.

 

You shook your head. You weren’t willing to remember that. It bothered you that your ex was still keeping an eye out in what you were doing, but you were not going to let him stop you from seeing your two best friends. You pulled into the driveway of your friends home and killed the engine to your car. You got out of the car and looked up at the house that Kili and Fili both shared since they had gotten out of high school and it been a while since you had last been there.

 

You took a deep breath as you slowly began to walk up the red brick path up to the house. Your hands went into your skinny jeans as you walked. You stopped at the door and knocked on it shyly. You put your hand back into your pocket as you waited for someone to answer the door.

 

Kili opened the door. He was dressed in a tight wife-beater tank top and a pair of faded black jeans that had holes in the knees. Something that you always loved seeing him in. It wasn’t fair to you or your poor ovaries. He was like sex on a stick. So was his brother. It truly bothered you. Kili smiled a cheeky smile. He was glad to see you standing there like you had promised. “Come on in.” He said moving out of the way to allow you to come into their house.

 

You put your hands in your back pockets and slowly came into their house.

 

“I really thought that you weren’t going to come here.” Kili admitted, as he shut the door. He placed his hand on your lower back causing your eyes to widen slightly as he led you into the living room.

 

You heard a guitar and knew right away that it was Fili. So he hadn’t stopped playing? That really meant a lot to you that he hadn’t stopped playing since you were the one that played with him. You’re eyes were glued onto Fili.

 

Fili was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed playing his red guitar. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt allowing you to see the blond chest hair that was scattered across his chest. His pants were blue jeans and really tight which caused your mouth to go dry. His feet were bare as well. It was as if he wasn’t ready for your visit today or he was trying to tease you with his body.

 

You bit the inside of your lip.

 

“Fee… put a shirt on.” Kili said from your side.

 

You looked out of the corner of your eyes and saw that Kili’s brown eyes were smoldering as he looked at his big brother. You had never seen that kind of look from Kili ever in your life. You were slightly confused of why Kili was raking his eyes over Fili like that. You shook your head at the thought. There was no way that Kili had feelings like that towards his older brother.

 

Fili looked at his little brother with a coy smile. “She doesn’t seem to disapprove of this Kee as much as you do.” He said, as his eyes went to you causing your cheeks to turn pink.

 

“You are making her embarrassed. Put a shirt on.” Kili said throwing Fili’s blue shirt at him.

 

Fili moved and put his guitar down and pulled the blue shirt on over his head. “Fine Kee.” He said shaking his head. He moved some more and put his feet down on the carpeted floor.

 

You nervously moved your fingers. You were more concerned about why Kili and Fili were acting this way. You were also concerned about what they were going to say when they found out that your ex-boyfriend was keeping you away from them. They would hunt him down even though he had left Erebor to go to the Iron Hills.

 

“Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about.” Kili said with a grin pushing you towards Fili.

 

You ended up between the two of them.

 

“Now, do you mind giving us the real reason why you couldn’t hang out with us.” Fili said looking at you.

 

You gasped. You knew that this was coming, but it still wasn’t fair to you. You really didn’t want Kili and Fili to go after him. “I was busy working.” You said admitting half of the truth.

 

Kili and Fili shared a look. They both knew that you weren’t telling the whole truth. There was something that you were hiding from them.

 

“Yeah, sure tell us another one.” Kili said crossing his arms.

 

You bit the inside of your lip. You knew that you had to tell Kili and Fili what had happened. This was really concerning. You were really hoping that Kili and Fili would not go after your ex.

 

“Come on. Tell us what the real reason is. Work couldn’t take up all your time.” Fili said placing his hand on your leg causing you to jump.

 

You looked down knowing that you had to tell now. There really wasn’t any way to get out of it. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “He wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Who wouldn’t let you?” Kili asked, his voice was laced with concern. Who dared stop you from seeing them?

 

“My ex-boyfriend.”

 

Kili and Fili looked at one another. Anger flashed in both of their eyes.

 

“He isn’t worth it.” You told them. You shook your head. “He won’t ever be worth it. He is already gone. I kicked him out.”

 

“He still have no right.” Said Fili his knuckles were turning white.

 

“He couldn’t stop you from seeing us.” Kili said trying to sooth his anger.

 

“He was threatened.” You stated as if it wasn’t that much of a problem.

 

“Threatened?” The brothers asked, both of them looking at you. There was shock written across both of their faces.

 

“Yes, he thought that the two of you were going to take me away from him.” You shook your head at the thought. “He was insecure.” There you had admitted that your ex-boyfriend felt truly threatened by the princes.

 

Both boys laughed at the idea.

 

“He stopped you from seeing us because he thought he was going to lose you. We are your best friends. He shouldn’t have felt so threatened.” Kili said running his hand over his mouth.

 

Fili nodded his head. “Yes, if we wanted you that badly we would have let you know how much we loved you.” He said leaning back in the couch.

 

Your eyes widened. That was the one thing that you truly wanted to hear from one of them. You had cared for them both and couldn’t see yourself without them in your life. You truly were in a pickle.


	3. Home Visit

Needlessly to say your first visit to Kili and Fili’s home didn’t go as well as you had planned. They had wanted to plan the demise of your ex-boyfriend, but you would not allow them. You had told them that there was no point in going after unless they wanted to start war with Dain’s empire, which they didn’t want to do that seeing the fact that Dain was their cousin.

 

The two boys of course were still hurt that you hadn’t told them before hand. They had told you that they would’ve done something to make sure that you were protected. So you never had to go through that ever again. You of course told them that it was in the past so there was nothing to worry about any more.

 

Now here you were at work again finishing up another tattoo on a woman that had come into the shop. She had wanted something girly which made your work much harder because you were use to tattooing very manly things. You bandaged it up and smiled at your client. “There you go.”

 

The woman who got tattooed smiled at you. “Thank you.” She giggled and got up handing you the money that she owed you.

 

“Have a good day.” You told her as she walked out of your shop. You let out a tired sigh and ran your hands through your hair that were not done up in dreads. You just wanted to go home and get some sleep. You had hardly slept the night before going into work because you were afraid of what Kili and Fili were going to do. Such as show up at your house unannounced. They had done that before and it made more problems for you. They had come over unannounced when you were dating your ex and it caused your ex to beat you, but you wouldn’t dare tell the boys that was what had happened.

 

You grabbed your hoodie and slipped it on. You ran your hands through your hair minding the brightly colored dreads that were in your hair. You grabbed the keys to your car and closed up your shop for the night. You tiredly walked to your car and got into it. You drove back home only to find a car sitting outside of your apartment complex. You knew that car well because you hadn’t seen it that long ago. You groaned and tried not to hit your head off of the steering wheel. The princes were here which meant that they were here to talk to you about something or just play around with you like they had done in the past. Both of them had taken time out of their days and came by your house by themselves. Most of the time they were alone and not with the other. There were a few times that they had showed up together.

 

When Kili showed up he was always there to have a little fun. Having you model in front of his camera with clothes that he thought looked good on you. The comments that he usually made about the clothes that you were put into always made you blush. He thought that it was adorable when you did so and you in turn would cause him to blush when he caught you changing your top once. He didn’t get to see very much skin, just the skin of your belly that had a navel piercing on it.

 

When Fili came over the two of you would always pick on one another in one way or the other. He would shamelessly flirt with you and you of course didn’t know what to think about it. The two of you would play your music together and it made the both of you very happy.

 

You felt your heart pick up in beat. You weren’t sure which one of them were here this time. Yout got out of your car and locked it up. You headed up the stairs and saw both Kili and Fili waiting for you. “Kili.. Fili… what are you doing here?” You asked them.

 

The brothers smiled at you. They were glad to see you there.

 

“Took you long enough to get here.” Kili said crossing his arms. He was pouting a little bit.

 

“Sorry.” You said looking at them. “I do have a job you know.” You pointed out. “It takes me a while to finish. Tattoo artists spend long days in the shop. Surely you haven’t forgotten that.”

 

Kili and Fili shared a knowing look.

 

“Now can the two of you tell me why you are here?” You questioned, as you got your key out for your apartment.

 

The two brothers had cheeky smiles upon their faces.

 

You groaned. “You aren’t going to tell me are you?” You said, as you unlocked your door.

 

“Nope.” They said together.

 

“Besides it is a surprise pet.” Fili said smiling showing his dimples to you.

 

You felt your heart fluttered. You loved his dimples. It was one of the things that had caused you to fall for Fili. You felt two strong hands on your shoulders. One from Kili and Fili.

 

“Shall we go inside?” Kili asked, flashing you a boyish smile.

 

Your face flushed. Kili and Fili certainly were going to be the death of you. You wouldn’t mind it but you were pretty sure that your dad Dwalin would. He would try to kill his pupils for causing your death. But maybe a death in pure bliss wouldn’t be so bad. At least not to you anyways.

 

You went inside and the princes followed you into the apartment. You pulled off your hoodie revealing your white tank top that you had worn to work that morning.

 

Your mind began to wander to a place that you tried to keep it from. You wondered what it would’ve been like to be with both of the boys. You couldn’t decide on who you liked more. But it was going to be hard on you. It didn’t matter how much you had tried to not think about the two of them in x-rated things, your mind would always drop to that.

 

Fili called your name.

 

You turned your head and saw that Fili was trying to get your attention.

 

“You alright there?” He asked you, his voice laced over with concern.

 

Your face flushed. Your mind had gone into the gutter and it was about the princes. You felt horrid. You should never think of your friends that way. After all they would never see you that way. They would only see you as their friend and nothing more. You could never have a relationship with them. Kili and Fili were meant to marry noble women and you weren’t noble. You were just their best friend. “Yes.” You said softly knowing that whatever you wanted would never be true.

 

Kili put his finger under your chin causing your eyes to lock with his brown ones. “I have the feeling that you are lying to us.” Kili stated, as he searched your eyes for the answer. He must’ve found out what he was looking for.

 

You bit your lip nervously. You were hoping that he didn’t figure out that you liked him and Fili both. That would end your life right there.

 

Kili suddenly leaned in. His warm breath hit off of your face. He leaned in closer and his lips brushed over yours softly.

 

Your eye widened and you weakly pushed your hands against his chest.

 

Kili looked down at you.

 

“Brother you scared her.” Fili said from behind you.

 

You turned to Fili. He was too close to you.

 

Fili’s lips came down upon yours.

 

You pushed him away too. “What in Mahal is this all about?” You demanded. You were very confused. Both of the brothers had kissed you. What the hell was this all about?

  
The brothers looked at one another and never said a word.


	4. No Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut finally

Two days had gone by. Two long miserable days! Kili and Fili hadn’t talked to you since they both had kissed you. Which made you think that they hadn’t meant to do it at all. You were upset about that because it made you feel like that you did something wrong. Yes, you pushed them away due to the fact that you weren’t sure of what in Mahal they were doing.

 

You groaned placing your hand on your head. How on earth were you going to face them now? You had pushed them away and now they probably weren’t going to talk to you ever again. That bothered you. You had never once in your life felt so bothered as you were now. You ran your hands through your hair roughly, no longer did it had the brightly colored dreads in it any more.

 

You had taken the day off to get your mind back into the game. You couldn’t focus on work due to the two of them kissing you. You wanted them to explain to you, but you knew that you would never get an answer from them. You forced yourself up off of your bed. You needed to get out of your sweat pants and sleep top. You went to your closet and got your clothes out for the day. You got a pair of tight faded blue jeans, a white-beater, and a black bra and boyshorts.

 

You slowly got dressed and let out a soft sigh as you slipped on your white-beater over your black bra. You slipped into your pants and shook your head as your mind went to the kisses that the two princes had given you. You let out a frustrated groan. This was going to drive you crazy this entire time. You still wanted to know what the hell those two were thinking kissing you and never telling you a damn thing.

 

You hear a knock at your door. You shook your head. You had already talked to your father and told him that you were taking the next few days off of work to wrap your mind around something and sadly you hadn’t gotten anywhere yet. Your father also knew that you weren’t going to be going out of the house after you figured out what the hell was going on with your two best friends that you had feelings for the both of them. There was another knock on the door. You groaned and went towards the door of your apartment. You looked out the peephole and saw Kili and Fili both standing there. Your breath hitched. What the hell were they doing there?

 

You opened the door and crossed your arms. “What in Mahal are you doing here?” You said sharply. They had made you upset and they were ignoring you after the kisses that they had given to you.

 

The two brothers looked at you with a look upon their faces that you couldn’t even understand. They both looked like they hadn’t slept in the last two days after they had kissed you and they looked like they were finally here to tell you why they did what they did.

 

“Are you going to explain why in Mahal you did what you did?” You demanded looking at the two of them. You weren’t going to allow them in unless they were going to tell you what the hell was going on in their minds.

 

“Can we speak about this inside?” Kili asked softly. His voice was softer than what it normally was which told you that this was important.

 

You shook your head not knowing what to say to the two brothers. They didn’t deserve to be in your apartment. But you knew that this conversation shouldn’t be around those in your apartment complex. You knew that it was better off being dealt with inside of your home. You moved out of the way to allow the princes to come inside of your apartment.

 

“We went by the shop.” Fili said softly. “You weren’t there. We called Dwalin and he said that you decided to take the next few days off.” He shifted uncomfortably as he came inside.

 

Kili followed him inside of the apartment. He had the same look that his brother had on his.

 

They were both nervous about being here with you and you couldn’t help, but wonder why Kili and Fili were acting this way. They never acted this way around you. Perhaps that it was a good reason that they thought that they might get caught for kissing the same woman on the same day and that was scandalous more so than ever. It was as if they hadn’t want to put you in that position like they had.

 

You closed the door and looked over at the two of them. “Alright spill it.” You told them. You wanted the answer and you wanted it now. Kili and Fili couldn’t keep beating around the bush.

 

Both brothers looked down at their feet. Their cheeks were turning red. This was something that you were not expecting from them. They had never really blushed around you unless you were close to them, but you hadn’t really known that it was you that had caused them to blush every time that you were near. You had always thought that there was another reason why they were blushing.

 

“Tell me now or I’ll make you leave.” You growled out. You were tired of the games. You didn’t want to be jerked around by the two princes.

 

Kili and Fili looked up at you. Both of them had shock written across their faces. They weren’t expecting you to growl like that, but then again you were the daughter of their teacher, Dwalin. So you had gotten that from your father. Kili nor Fili knew what to say to you. Not at that moment. They couldn’t tell you.

 

Kili moved forward and his brown eyes locked with your bright eyes. He could see the tears that were forming in them. He knew that he and Fili hadn’t meant for this to happen. He put his hand on your shoulder. He leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips.

 

You pushed your hands against his chest. You couldn’t allow this to happen again. You tried to move away from Kili, but someone was behind you which was Fili.

 

Kili’s lips moved softly against your in sync.

 

Fili’s hands moved up and down your sides causing you to moan out.

 

Your mind was beginning to float. What were they doing to you. This wasn’t fair to you. Your self-control was going to go out the window if you weren’t careful. You couldn’t allow yourself to fall for this. Your father would kill you. But right now you weren’t going to pass up kissing the princes.

 

Fili’s lips met with the side of your neck causing you to shiver.

 

Kili’s hands went up some cupping your clothed breasts.

 

You moaned out again. You weren’t use to this kind of treatment. You weren’t expecting both of the princes being this up front with you not ever.

 

Fili’s hands slipped underneath your shirt caressing your soft skin that was hidden by your white-beater. He moaned against your neck causing you to arch into Kili brushing your lower half against Kili’s causing a moan from him.

 

Your face flushed when you felt a bulge brush against your womanhood. Kili was being turned on by this. You couldn’t even believe it.

 

Fili moved closer and you felt his bulge in his pants as well.

 

Kili’s hands moved downwards and went up underneath your shirt and he cupped your breasts again through the thin black bra that you wore. His simple touch caused your nipples to begin hardening.

 

Mahal did they even know what they were doing to you? Mahal you hoped that they did. You moaned into Kili’s mouth as your lips moved in sync with his. You couldn’t believe that Kili was kissing you with this much passion.

 

Fili’s hands joined his brother’s caress. He lightly bit on your neck causing you to moan out again. His hand grasped onto one breast while the other gripped onto his brother’s hand that was grasping at your other breast.

 

Another beautiful moan came from your throat only being swallowed by Kili’s kisses.

 

Kili broke away from you and allowed his hands to slide down your belly and reaching the hem of your white tank top.

 

Fili pulled away from your neck allowing his brother to pull your white tank top off of your body.

 

Kili removed your tank top revealing your soft smooth tattooed skin. Something that he had been dreaming months about. He had always wondered how soft your skin was and now he was getting the chance to touch it. His hands went to your sides rubbing the soft skin. He had never thought that your skin would feel so wonderful and soft.

 

Fili’s hands went to the back of your bra and was able to get it undone. His hands moved gracefully down your arms taking your bra down your arms. He revealed your soft breasts.

 

Kili’s eyes greedily took in your naked torso. His eyes widened when he looked at your nipples. Yes, he had heard stories from you about nipple piercings and how bad they hurt, but he had never thought that you yourself would have them. You had both of your nipples pierced since you had become a tattoo artist. His eyes wandered even more and saw that above one of your breasts a tattoo for the line of Durin was etched into your skin. Yes, granted it was small, but it showed that you were true to his family. His lips crashed upon yours.

 

Fili’s hands went to your chest and grabbed at your breasts causing you to arch your back. The upper part of your back was against Fili’s chest and your lower half bumped against Kili’s hard bulge that was in his pants earning a moan from the dark haired brother.

 

One of your hands found its way into Kili’s dark hair while the other found its way to Fili’s growing bulge in his pants causing him to grind into your hand.

 

Fili’s hands went in between you and Kili reaching for the button of your pants popping it undone to bring down your pants around your ankles.

 

This was oh so not fair to you. You were almost completely naked and the two of them weren’t even naked as you were. Mahal if your father ever found out about this he would have both of the young Durin’s heads on a silver platter or he would spar them to their deaths. Your hands moved to the one that you had the easiest access to which was Kili and your hands gripped onto his shirt that he was wearing. You tugged on it lightly. You wanted him to be about as bare chested as you were.

 

Kili moved away from your already bruising lips to remove his shirt. He was following your commands at that moment. He came towards you again and pulled your now unbuttoned pants down your legs showing off some of the latest work that you had done on your skin. He had to admit that you were your father’s daughter that was for sure. His hands went to your boyshorts and he ran his fingers lightly over them causing you to shiver a little bit more.

  
Fili’s hands soon joined his brother’s. He hooked his fingers onto your boyshorts and began to pull them down your legs. He bumped his lower half against the soft flesh of your ass causing a moan to rip from your throat.

 

You turned your head and kissed Fili on the lips. You felt a pair of lips connect to the side of your neck nipping lightly at it. Your eyes fluttered shut in bliss. You didn’t dream that this would happen. You had feelings for both of the brothers and there was no way that your father and their uncle, Thorin were going to allow this.

 

Fili turned you so he was in front of you instead of being behind you and his brother was now behind you.

 

Kili groped your breasts being careful not to pull on your nipple rings that you had in. He pinched your nipples lightly causing you to moan only to be silenced by his brother’s lips.

 

Fili began to slowly kiss down your neck nipping at your pulse point in your neck before he continued down to your perky breasts. He took one of your pebbled nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it.

 

You bit your lip as you threw your head back onto Kili’s shoulder. You were trying to muffle the sound of your moan, but you didn’t succeed in doing so.

 

Kili pinched your other nipple while his brother worked on the other with his tongue and lips.

 

Mahal you felt like you were going to shatter into a million pieces. You could only hope that with all this teasing that the princes were doing that they would continue. Take you into your room and have their way with you in the way that you wanted them to.

 

Fili began to work his way down leaving heated kisses on your skin. Down your flat belly with scorching kisses. He stops at your belly button and nips at your navel ring that was on the lower half of your belly button. His hands travelled further south parting your legs and massaging your inner thighs with his hands. His fingers brushed against your slick folds causing a gasp to rip from your beautiful lips. Your hips moved forward, but his one hand moved quickly so you would not be thrusting your lower half towards him to cause some kind of friction that you needed. His fingers brushed lightly against your folds again causing another gasp to come from your beautiful lips.

 

Kili’s hands went to work on your breasts as his brother pleased you in a way that you thought that you would never ever be pleased before.

 

Fili’s finger slipped in between your folds causing you to arch your back. Fili couldn’t help but feel like they were doing a good job in pleasing you. You were already wet just from the little foreplay that they were doing. His finger brushed against your bundle of nerves causing you to cling onto Kili’s arms.

 

You felt your legs go weak due to what Fili was doing to you. How were you going to be able to stand on your own two feet? You didn’t know. One of them most likely was going to have to carry you.

 

Fili inserted one finger into you and your legs gave out on you.

 

Kili held onto you so you didn’t collapse to the ground in writhing pleasure. He didn’t want you to be hitting your head off of the floor. That would not do them any good if you received a concussion from what they were doing to you.

 

Fili slowly moved his thick digit in and out of you. Hearing the breathy moans coming from you was causing him to moan out. He felt himself grow harder in his pants as you moaned. He wanted to mark you as his, but with Kili there that meant that the both of them would have to claim you as theirs. He added another causing another sweet moan rip from your throat. His lips attacked your thighs with heated kiss.

 

Kili’s lips latched onto the side of your neck and lightly bit it causing a moan to rip out from your throat. He began to pepper kisses down your neck nipping here and there causing more sweet moans to rip from your throat.

  
  


Your head rested against Kili’s shoulders as you tried to keep yourself from melting to their touches and kisses.

 

Fili added a second digit into you causing a scream of pleasure rip from your throat. He felt your juices flowing down his fingers and down his arm. The sweet sounds that you were making was making him lose himself further into his mind of wanting to make you his in every single way. He continued to work you slowly getting the same reaction as he had before. He was going to love how you fit around him when he took you that was for sure.

 

Kili’s hands groped your breasts again causing you to bite your lip holding back a whimper. Kili tweaked your nipples causing them to grow harder.

 

You whimpered. Oh Mahal this was becoming way too much for you. Your hips had a mind of their own as Fili’s fingers began to scissor and scrap softly against your inner walls causing pleasure to course underneath your skin.

 

Fili parted your legs a little more and brought his face closer to your sex. He moved your folds and his tongue licked your heated sex causing your back to arch even more. Oh Mahal did you taste divine. He would not be able to stop himself from lapping at your hot sex pleasuring you more than you ever thought he could. His tongue continued to work you as his fingers moved inside of you.

 

Kili kept his grip on you. He wasn’t about to allow you to fall to the floor into a puddle of goo. He felt your hands tangle into his black locks. He felt them tighten into fists and soft tugs as you felt the pleasure that Fili was giving you. He rolled his hips against your ass pressing his erection into your lower back.

 

You gasped. You could feel how hard Kili was. Your blood was beginning to boil. Your skin was soft and pilate in Kili’s hands as he groped your breasts. He probably could do anything to you and you would melt into puddy.

 

“Fee… We should take this to the bedroom.” Kili said moaning out as you nipped at his throat.

 

“You’re right little brother.” Fili moaned out as he lifted you up into his arms being careful not to hurt you.

 

You felt your back touching against your soft plush purple blankets. You moaned out at the soft feeling of it. You arched your back when you felt two pairs of lips on each one of your breasts tweaking the already sensitive buds being very careful not to pull out your nipple rings that you had in each one. You moaned out in pleasure. You were enjoying the special treatment that you were getting from the princes.

 

You felt one of the princes spread your legs and you looked down and saw that it was Fili spreading them.

 

Fili got in between your legs. “Are you sure that you want this?” He asked softly his voice was laced over with emotion. He wanted to claim you right then and there.

 

You nodded your head. “Please.” You moaned out.

 

Fili positioned himself at your entrance and carefully and slowly began to push himself in.

 

You arched your back at the intrusion.

 

Kili got behind you and held onto you. “It’s alright love.” He told you softly.

 

You moaned out as Fili bottomed out.

 

Fili moaned against your neck. “So tight.” He said softly against your neck. He never had truly thought that you would be this tight. He waited patiently for you to become adjusted to him.

 

You moved under him causing Fili to hiss.

 

He wasn’t expecting you to move underneath him.

 

Kili’s hands went to your breasts tweaking your nipples causing you to moan out.

 

Fili began to slowly thrust in and out of you trying to get the right rhythm.

 

You moaned out when he hit your sweet spot. “Mahal!” You shouted.

 

Fili felt your walls clamp around him. “You’re perfect. You fit perfectly around me.” He moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of you.  He could feel you almost coming to your peak. He kept himself from falling on you when he reached his climax. Your name came from his lips. God you felt so wonderful. He would love to have another go at you again, but he knew that it was Kili’s turn with you. Fili moved out of you and moved around so his brother could have his turn with you.

 

Kili placed himself in front of you. “Are you ready?” He whispered softly into your ear.

 

You moaned and nodded your head. You weren’t going to be able to trust your words that was for sure. You weren’t even sure if your words would come out right and telling him yes that it was fine for him to take you as well. Be damned of what your father and their uncle would say.

 

Kili slowly seethed himself inside of you. He moaned against your throat. His hot breath just made you hotter.

 

You moaned out in the pleasure of having the younger brother inside of you. God you knew that Mahal would not have anything to do with the three of you. He would damn all three of you for sleeping together.

 

Kili began to thrust in and out of you faster than his brother done. He was trying to get to his release fast.

 

You tried to stop yourself from screaming out every time that he had hit his mark. God he felt so good. They both did.

 

Kili nipped at your throat and felt his release come quickly. Your walls clenched around him milking him for release.  Kili rolled onto his side sliding out of you.

 

You were smack dab in between the two brothers.

 

Fili and Kili threw their arms over you cuddling up to you.

 

You felt your eyes beginning to droop. You were exhausted. Very exhausted. You fell sound asleep between the two of them.

 

The thoughts of your father, Dwalin and their uncle, Thorin didn’t seem to come across your minds. The three of you were just happy with that moment.


End file.
